


Menage a Trois: The Seven Days of Les Misérables

by thechandrian



Category: Les Misérables RPF
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechandrian/pseuds/thechandrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom thinks directing his newest project Les Mis is going to be a walk in the park. It's NOT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No harm intended, no profit made. I don't own Les Mis. I barely know anything about it. This fic was written as a gift for my sister who has a big crush on Aaron Tveit. So, enjoy.

****

**Day One**

Tom Hooper, the renowned director of several important films, woke joyously to the tune of birds singing pleasant songs in the distance. Today was the day. The day that he would start filming his newest project, Ley Miz. Or as the theatre geeks called it, Ley Mizeraahb. 

Tom began searching through his drawers looking for something suitable to wear on this momentous occasion. Today he would get to meet the amazing actors that the casting director had raved so highly about. Anne Hathaway, who played Fantine. She had a few lines and sang a song about dreaming or something. Tom knew he had the script lying around somewhere, but couldn’t be bothered to check. Russell Crowe, who played Javert and sang a couple songs all probably entitled, “My Name is Javert.” And the most important member of the cast….the one that Tom had been dreaming about every night since the casting director said his name… _Aaron Tveit._

Tom held his DVD copy of _Next to Normal_ close as he fantasized about actually getting to work with this godlike actor. His copy was actually the only one in the entire world that wasn’t filmed on some asshole’s cell phone, and so he treasured it as if it were his own child. Although he wouldn’t tell anyone, he actually killed a man for it. That man just happened to be Aaron Tveit’s uncle, Roderick Tveit, who was filming it with his professional video equipment in order to commemorate his nephew’s great achievement as Gabe.

With one more wistful look out the window, Tom finally decided on some clothes and hurriedly arrived at the set, taking a limousine in order to look classy. _These actors have to respect me and think I’m cool,_ he thought to himself.

As soon as he arrived at the set, he realized he was in way over his head. Without consulting him, one of the crew had apparently decided to take matters into their own hands and have the actors gather furniture from a nearby supply shed in order to fashion a barricade. Jesus fucking Christ, haven’t these people ever heard of a friggin green screen? It would take forever to get all this shit taken down. Suddenly Tom felt as though he very badly needed at least 12 cups of coffee before dealing with whatever moron had thought up the furniture barricade idea.

“Hey! You there!”

“Yes?” said a willing looking young man.

“Go get me some coffee, and make it snappy,” Tom said, trying his best to be authoritative. He didn’t recognize this guy and therefore he was probably just some crew member’s assistant whose only purpose was to get coffee for the people who actually did work.

“Uhm, I’m sorry, but—”

“Did I fucking stutter? Go get me coffee and do it now. And while you’re at it, get coffee for the rest of the cast and crew. This is going to be a long day. I don’t know what you think you know, boy, but you don’t know anything at all. Movie makin’ ain’t easy, you hear me?” Tom loved instilling the fear of god in people. The man rushed off, hopefully to get the coffee and not call the police. Tom was hoping not to tangle with the police for this project; he’d had enough trouble with them in the past.

“Okay!” He called to the actors making the barricade, “I don’t know who told you to make this barricade, but stop right now!”

The few actors that had actually shown up to work on time looked at him curiously and, to Tom’s dismay, did not seem to recognize him.

“Excuse me, who exactly do you think you are?” a pompous voice from behind Tom said.

“Now, listen here, you little—” Tom had been fully prepared to rip this douchebag a new one until he turned around and recognized the man before him. It was Aaron Tveit, Tom’s idol. He quickly recovered himself.

“Oh, Aaron, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize, I’m the director…that is your name, right, Aaron? Sorry, first day and everything, I don’t know everyone’s name…please, how creepy would that be…” Tom stopped talking before he could look a bigger fool.

“Yeah, I’m Aaron. Listen, everyone here was told to start building a barricade, so what’s the deal? We just gotta stop?” Aaron was speaking loudly and using many animated hand gestures. Suddenly he broke into song, “ _I’m all out of love, I’m so lost with you…_ ”

Tom was so struck by Aaron’s voice that he asked a stupid question. “Is that song from Les Mis?”

“Aren’t you supposed to be the director?” Aaron asked in a manner slightly less than polite. “Shouldn’t you know the songs?”

“Uh, yes, of course, I was just. Testing you.” Tom thought that was a pretty good excuse but Aaron didn’t seem to buy it. All of a sudden the errand boy returned carrying 700 cups of coffee, balanced in a perfect pyramid.

“Thanks, kid.” Tom said. He grabbed a coffee from somewhere in the middle of the pyramid causing the rest to topple awkwardly. The day was, of course, saved by Hugh Jackman, who chose that moment to appear out of nowhere and stop the near coffee catastrophe.

Tom took a sip and was appalled to realize that the beverage wasn’t coffee at all – but hot chocolate. Or, as the French would say, hot chocolat.

“What is this? WHAT IS THIS? I asked for coffee!” Tom shouted, outraged.

The mysterious dark-haired stranger paled and stuttered, trying to explain, “Listen, I don’t know French! We’re in France and everyone speaks French—OH MY GOD Aaron! I didn’t see you there! It’s nice to finally meet you! I’m George!”

Aaron looked as though he was about to say something, when he was suddenly interrupted by Hugh. Little did Hugh Jackman know that by choosing that exact moment to speak he had just forever changed the entire dynamic of the modern relationship between the characters Grantaire and Enjolras.

“Seriously, you didn’t bother to learn any French before you came here?” he said condescendingly.

“Hugh has a point,” Aaron agreed, pointedly not looking at George, “I know a few French pronunciations myself. For example, my character’s name as you know is Enjolras. Let me say that slower so you all can understand the proper pronunciation. On-jol-ras.”

George and Tom were both so star struck that they didn’t even notice the rest of the cast walk over and try to awkwardly grab some of the hot chocolate. Among them were Anne Hathaway, Amanda Seyfried, Russell Crowe, Helena Bonham Carter, and Eddie Redmayne. Finally, after the fifth beverage was spilled, Helena decided to speak up.

“Put the coffee down so we can reach it easier, you twat.”

Tom and George both snapped out of their reverie and Aaron stopped talking about French pronunciations.

“Oh right,” Tom said, feeling as though he should address the cast and say something inspiring. Unfortunately, he honestly couldn’t remember who any of them played or even what the plot of Les Mis was.

“So, I’ve gathered you here today in order to make a film. This film is based off of the original musical depicting the June Rebellion of France.”

“Actually,” Aaron said, “that’s not entirely true. It’s originally based off of a book by Victor Hugo. Hasn’t anyone read it?”

“Yeah, I have,” said Amanda, looking proud.

“Cool, we should talk about it together sometime,” Aaron responded.

George took one of the cups from the pile where he’d set them earlier and made a big show of spilling it all over Amanda’s dress.

“Oh, sorry,” he said.

“It’s okay,” said Amanda, perfectly civil despite the fact that her dress cost $100 and it was meant to be used as a costume in the film.

“It’s most certainly not okay,” said George, “I’ll buy you a new one immediately.” He looked at Aaron hoping he noticed the chivalry. The only one that really seemed to notice was Eddie, who was making his token derp face at George.

“Is this HOT CHOCOLATE?” said Helena, clearly pissed. “Whose idea was this? Are we filming Les Misérables or Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Part 2?”

“SORRY!” said George, exasperated.

“Okay, okay,” Tom said, trying to collect his team, “let’s just start with the first scene. I’ll need Russell Crowe and Jean Valjean.”

“My name is Hugh. Hugh Jackman.”

“Whatever. The rest of you, just go do something and stay out of trouble. Or better yet, take down this fucking barricade.” Tom stomped off, Hugh and Russell in his wake.

Meanwhile, the other actors shuffled from foot to foot not really doing much of anything.

Eddie took out a copy of his favorite novel, _The Threesome Handbook: A Practical Guide to Sleeping with Three_ and began to read, occasionally stopping to take a sip of his hot chocolat.

“Are you reading a friggin threesome handbook?” Helena said loudly, calling everyone’s attention to Eddie’s questionable activities.

“Just trying to get in character,” Eddie said, defensively, “as you know my character thinks with his throbbing dick.”

“Yeah, but he doesn’t have threesomes, does he?” Amanda asked, suddenly worried that perhaps she didn’t read her contract as closely as she thought.

“No,” Aaron answered, inserting himself into the conversation, “there are no threesomes in Les Mis. However, in the original book that Victor Hugo wrote before publishing his finished copy, there is a threesome scene between Enjolras, Grantaire, and Marius.”

George almost spit out his hot chocolat he was so excited. Maybe if Aaron was extremely dedicated to the original book and wanted 100% authenticity he would insist that they include the threesome scene. And then, George could just kill Eddie and he and Aaron would have to continue and film the scene anyway!

“I’m not that dedicated to the original book, however,” Aaron said, crushing all of George’s hopes, dreams, and sexual fantasies.

“How do you even know all of this?” Helena asked judgmentally, the only one in the group that didn’t seem to be thinking with her hypothetical throbbing dick.

“I like to consider myself well versed in the history of French literature,” Aaron explained.

“Well, I should probably go change and see if I can get the stain out of this dress,” Amanda explained, hurrying off.

“Yeah, you’re a dick,” Helena said to George, also marching off.

Now it was just George, Aaron, and Eddie. _Say something, George!_ He urged himself.

“So…anyone wanna run lines?” George said.

“Can’t, I gotta finish this book. I gotta know how it ends,” Eddie said.

“I think we all know how it ends, ha ha,” said George, trying to make a joke. Eddie and Aaron just stared at him, nonplussed.

Just then, Tom appeared trailing Hugh and Russell behind him.

“Okay that scene is over—where is everyone? Did anyone get arrested while I was gone?”

“Technically since none of us are citizens of France,” George explained, “we can’t really be arrested without the police speaking with our international embassies.” George was pleased when he managed to sound intelligent.

“Actually, that’s not true at all,” Aaron said, facing George for the first time. George thought his heart was going to beat out of his chest. This was all too much. Aaron was looking at him and talking to him. “The French police can arrest anyone regardless of their country of origin if they are found breaking a French law.”

“So,” Tom said, “take down this barricade before we offend someone. And somebody fetch Anne Hathaway, we’re about to shoot her scene.”

“I’m right here,” she said, appearing out of nowhere. Anne Hathaway tended to give off the impression that she was too classy for this film, which she probably was.

“Okay, let’s go,” Tom said, “and the rest of you can go home. In fact, I don’t even know why you bothered showing up since we’re not filming the second act for two days. So, see you then. Stay out of trouble,” he finished and, with a wink and unsubtle bat of the eyelashes, “Bye, Aaron~!”

George left fuming. Not only did Aaron only talk to him once, he corrected him about French laws and policies. This was humiliating! Also, could the director be more obvious about his crush on Aaron? George needed a plan that didn’t involve murder. Sadly, he was so furious, murder was the only thing on his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Day Two**

For George, the next morning brought a red sky of a world about to dawn, the rain pounding heavily on the window of his hotel room as he woke. George had spent the entire night researching this alleged threesome scene that Aaron had spoken of with such passion the previous day. He was convinced that if he could appear cool, collected, and knowledgeable, Aaron would be willing to give him the time of day. Unfortunately, George was absolute shit at research. He needed help.

If he were back in his home town of London, this might have been easier. He could contact some of his friends who were all experts in non-vanilla sex and French literature. In France, however, he only had a few contacts. Today Tom and the gang were on the set filming some scenes from Act I. So Anne, Helena, Hugh, and Russell would all be out. That just left Amanda and Eddie. He reluctantly called them up.

“Hello? This is Eddie Redmayne. How can I help you?” Wow, Eddie was so polite George almost wanted to puke.

“Yeah, this is George.”

“Who?”

“George Blagden. I’m in Les Mis with you. We talked yesterday.”

“Oh, you’re the guy that fucked up the coffee. What do you want?”

“Uh, I was wondering if you would help me with, uh, you know, some research.”

“Dude, are you asking if I’ll have sex with you?”

“What!” George couldn’t believe this guy, “No! I honestly just want to hang out!”

“Well, okay, just be up front about it!”

George thought he was being rather up front, but whatever, “And bring Amanda if she’s around.” With that, he hung up. He supposed he really should try to make amends with Amanda after spilling hot chocolat all over her dress, but he wasn’t ready to forgive her. If she wanted to talk about the original Les Mis book so bad, she could do it with someone other than Aaron.

A couple moments later, there was a knock on George’s door. Since they were all staying in the same hotel near the set, it didn’t take long for them to arrive.

George opened the door, fully prepared to trust Amanda and Eddie with his genius plan of introducing a threesome into the film, when his breath caught in his throat.

Standing in his doorway was not just Eddie and Amanda, but Aaron as well.

“We decided to bring Aaron along since he’s also not filming today,” Eddie explained, seemingly not bothered by the fact that Aaron was a god among men.

“Yeah, thanks for inviting me, by the way,” Aaron said, without really sounding offended. George blanched. He couldn’t believe how sucky his life was. All of a sudden, he was incredibly self-conscious about the state of his room. He hadn’t bothered to clean up, since it was just Eddie and Amanda, and he was worried that Aaron might think he was a slob.

“This room has a very lived in feel,” Eddie commented, drawing the unavoidable attention to the state of George’s room.

“Yeah, whatever, Eddie. I bet your room isn’t any better.”

“Actually it was quite clean,” Aaron responded, “last night when we were all having drinks.”

“You guys had drinks without me?” George asked, before he could stop himself. He was totally offended. He’d only known these guys for a few hours, but he thought they were his friends. _Guess I can’t trust anyone_ , George thought bitterly.

“Yeah, sorry, I forgot you existed,” said Eddie. George resisted the urge to punch Eddie in his stupid derpy face, “so what exactly did you wanna research?”

“Uh,” George said. Fuck, he was totally prepared to talk Amanda and Eddie into researching the threesome rumor with him, but with Aaron here it would just be awkward. George wished there was a way to make _Hey how about a threesome_ sound less like _Aaron you fetching minx I wanna fuck you so hard._

As fate would have it, Amanda saved him the trouble of saying anything at all.

“I guess we could always do some background research on our characters. We’re all filming tomorrow, right?”

Aaron spoke up: “Well, I’ve already done extensive research on Enjolras. He’s the leader of the _Les Amis de l'ABC_ ” he spoke the name in a perfect French accent, “and dies a hero among his friends.”

“My character dies alongside Enjolras,” George said, doing his best to pronounce _Enjolras_ like Aaron did, and probably failing.

“Grantaire gets drunk and dies,” Aaron said, clearly not Grantaire’s biggest fan, “the only people who think Enjolras and Grantaire would be friends are fans who want the two of them to have sex.”

George wanted to comment about how absurd that sounded but didn’t trust himself to talk about sex in front of Aaron.

“Hey wait,” Eddie said, “I thought you said yesterday that Grantaire and Enjolras sleep together in the original book.”

George wanted to hug Eddie and fly away with him into the sun. He couldn’t believe he’d just been saved the trouble of awkwardly bringing up the supposed threesome in front of Aaron.

“Yeah, well there’s a reason Victor Hugo rewrote it,” Amanda laughed, trying to defuse what she assumed was an awkward topic. George suddenly wished he had more coffee to throw on her.

“Exactly,” Aaron agreed. George face-palmed before he could stop himself.

“Something the matter?” Aaron asked. _Oh my god, Aaron just asked me a question,_ George’s mind raced. What could he say? If there was ever going to be a chance to sell the threesome idea to Aaron, this was it. After this, bringing it up again would sound desperate and inappropriate.

“In the 1800s, France was wrought with poverty and corruption,” George said, trying to sound convincing, happy that he did at least some research the previous night. Eddie and Aaron looked shocked to see George actually orating instead of stuttering and being weird.

He continued, “The people of France were oppressed by the government. Forced into silence. The so-called peasants could not speak their mind for fear of punishment and arrest. Think about Jean Valjean. Think about if he wanted to write a book that had a threesome in it. Would the French government allow it? No! No, they wouldn’t!” At this point George had gotten up and was pacing the room.

“They would say, ‘Jean Valjean, you take that threesome scene out right now or face the consequences!’ And he would! So! Are we really honoring Victor Hugo’s vision by filming an adaptation of a musical adaptation of his censored book? No!”

Eddie, Aaron, and Amanda were stunned by George’s sudden reign of terror.

All of a sudden, Eddie burst into tears. He got up and embraced George in a powerful hug.

“George, all this time,” he sniffed, “all this time, I thought I was the only one passionate about threesomes. And now, now you’ve come to me like an angel from heaven. Let’s do it. Let’s do the threesome scene.”

George could have done without the angel comment. He didn’t want this to get too gay, threesomes or no. Regardless, it was two against one. Aaron would have to agree. Who could resist Eddie’s derp face?

“Yeah, sure, alright,” Aaron said, “we can bring it up tomorrow.”

George wanted to fist pump the air in celebration but thought that might be too much. _Be cool about this,_ he reminded himself. Instead he said,

“So who’s up for some drinks to celebrate our decision?”

“I can’t, I gotta go take a piss,” Eddie said.

“Yeah, and I need to find a new dress to wear,” Amanda said.

“I just don’t want to, honestly,” said Aaron. The three of them walked out the door.

Regardless, George considered it a successful day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Day Three**

Tom woke up the next morning feeling as though he’d been run over by a bus. Yesterday they had finished filming Fantine’s death scene, a confrontation between Jean Valjean and Javert, and _Master of the House_. Working with everyone had been exhausting, but Tom was confident that the scenes would come out well. Last night, however, he had gotten so nervous about the prospect of working with Aaron the next morning, that he had drunk himself into a stupor and stayed up until 6 AM watching and rewatching his beloved copy of _Next to Normal._

He got to the location early, busying himself with setting up the pub that Aaron, Eddie, and what’s-his-face would be singing “Red and Black” in today.

About an hour later, Eddie, Aaron, and that hot chocolate kid arrived on the set. They had clearly already been through hair and make-up and looked every bit the naïve, self-entitled students with unrealistic ideas of revolution that they were meant to play.

“Hi, Aaron, good to see you. We’re going to have an exciting day filming today,” Tom said excitedly, gesturing to the elaborate set.

“Listen, director. We have a concern we’d like to talk to you about,” Aaron gave a charming smile, “Eddie, George, and I were talking last night and we would like to suggest including a scene that would really bring to light not only the hard times that these characters are facing, but also the issue of censorship both within the musical and our modern day.”

“It’s a threesome,” Eddie added, totally ruining whatever euphemistic explanation Aaron was attempting.

“Well, Aaron, that sounds…” Tom began, and then paused. He really didn’t want to rearrange the entire musical to fit in a threesome scene. It would be too much work and it would up the rating from PG-13 to R. Also, it would require extensive editing and the hiring of a coordinator experienced in directing realistic sex scenes. And would there be singing? Would they need to write a new song? Instead he simply said,

“That’s an interesting idea.”

“It was George’s idea, actually,” Aaron said.

“Who?”

“Uh, me,” the hot chocolate kid spoke up.

“Of course it was…” Tom said, bitterly, “Well, I’ll see what I can do. For now, I think we should go about our scheduled day of recording ‘Red and Black’.”

Tom, Eddie, George, and Aaron walked onto the set and took their places. After doing a few vocal warm-ups, they were ready to begin filming. Tom sat in his director chair and gave the order for the cameras to begin rolling, trying not to hardcore fangirl as Aaron began to sing.

“ _The time is near…_ ”

Eddie, George, and Aaron blew Tom away with their impeccable vocal prowess. Even in his hungover state, he still felt himself pulled in by Enjolras’s passion for revolution, Grantaire’s drunken trolling, and even Marius’s throbbing dick.

“ _Red~!”_ sang George passionately.

“ _I feel my soul on fiiiiiiiire!”_ Eddie’s character interrupted. Tom wondered if Marius even knew there was a revolution going on or if he just thought his friends were drunk. That would certainly change things. As the song continued, Tom wondered more and more about how he could convincingly write a threesome scene into Les Mis. Wouldn’t the diehard fans object to such a blatant change in script? He was so flustered that not even the sound of Aaron’s honey-laced voice could soothe him.

“Marius, you’re no longer a child!” at this point, Aaron was all up in Eddie’s grill. George looked convincingly jealous in the background. Tom wondered how much of that was acting and how much was sexual frustration. Maybe a threesome would be good for everyone.

The song ended with a dramatic finish and Tom signaled for everyone to take a quick break before the filming of “Do You Hear the People Sing”, which would be next.

“Listen, guys,” Tom began as Eddie, George, and Aaron walked over, “I’ve been thinking about this threesome scene and well, I just don’t know where it would fit, you know.”

“Well, in Victor Hugo’s original unpublished novel,” Aaron began, giving no indication that it was strange to have access to deceased writers’ secret works, “it takes place right after ‘Do You Hear the People Sing.’ They decide to have a 3-way in order to get pumped up for the revolution.”

Tom felt like pointing out the obvious – that there was no such song as “Do You Hear the People Sing” in Victor Hugo’s novel, but decided he didn’t want to contradict Aaron. Not when Aaron was talking to him and sharing his wisdom.

Aaron continued, “The boys – Enjolras, Marius, and Grantaire – decide to have one last hurrah before the revolution.”

“But,” Tom said hesitantly, “why would Marius want to sleep with his friends when he’s mooning over Cosette?”

“Throbbing dick,” Aaron said, as if that explained anything.

“Well, okay,” Tom said. “I’ll work with the screenwriters tonight and see if anything comes of it.” He immediately regretted his use of the word ‘comes’.

“So, let’s get everyone in place for the next song,” he said quickly.

“Do You Hear the People Sing” was one of the biggest numbers and required not only the most extras, but the most space. Tom hadn’t exactly been by-the-book about getting permission from the French government to launch a singing revolution parade down their most busy street, but he figured if they were quick about it, no one would mind. After all, who doesn’t love a good musical?

Apparently the French do not love a good musical. All of the extras and stars had no sooner finished setting up to go parading around Paris then the police showed up with an arrest warrant.

“Who is in charge around here?” the officer asked, in French.

“Uh, does anyone here speak French?” Tom asked, nervously.

Aaron, of course, spoke fluent French.

“He asked who was in charge,” Aaron clarified and then continued in French, “he is” and pointed to Tom.

“Well, then, I’m afraid we have no choice but to arrest you. It is too soon to make jokes about the June Rebellion of France. Many of us knew people whose parents knew people who knew people who were in this rebellion and it’s still a sore subject.” The officer clapped the irons down around Tom’s wrists.

“What!” he said, appalled.

“I assure you,” Aaron said, in French, “we don’t mean this as a joke! We’re filming an ode to the rebellion, it’s called _Les Misérables_ , it’s based on a book—”

“Tell it to the law, son,” the officer said. He put Tom in the police car and they drove away into the sunset.

The cast and crew worked sullenly to return all of the props back to the small set where they’d been filming earlier. Eddie, George, and Aaron all went home without another word to each other –everyone too stunned to speak, or even sing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Day Four**

By the next morning, the rain from the previous night still had not cleared. The sky was black, the color of despair. George couldn’t believe how close he’d come to shooting a threesome with Aaron. Or even becoming Aaron’s friend. That would have been enough. But no, now there’d be nothing. The whole project would be cancelled and Aaron would go off to the magical land that spawned him and George would only see him again in dreams.

“This fucking sucks,” George said aloud. Suddenly there was a knock on his door.

“Open up, man!” a voice said. George immediately recognized it as Eddie. _Hopefully he’s here to sulk and drink into oblivion,_ George said, shocked at how much he was becoming like his character.

When George opened the door, he found an unexpected cornucopia of people including Hugh, Eddie, Amanda, Samantha Barks (who was really there the whole time and George hadn’t noticed, which he guessed held a certain touch of tragic irony), Russell, Helena, and, of course, Aaron.

“What—” he began, but was cut off as they piled into the room, Hugh jumping onto a chair.

“ _One day more…_ ” he began singing dramatically, his hand curled into a fist in a powerful gesture, “ _another day, another destiny!_ ”

Before George could wrap his head around Hugh’s ridiculous behavior, the other members of the cast began circling the chair in a dance that looked suspiciously like a ritualistic sacrifice.

“ _I did not live until todaaaay!_ ” Eddie suddenly burst into song, his voice dripping with sexual frustration, “ _How can I live when we are parted?_ ”

Eddie romantically grabbed Amanda’s hand as they sang their next line together, “ _Tomorrow you’ll be worlds away…_ ”

George snuck a glance at Aaron to see what he thought about this spontaneous musical breaking out in the middle of the bedroom. Aaron was swaying on his feet, his eyes closed, looking as though he was meditating on the beautiful lives and deaths of Victor Hugo’s creations.

“ _One more day all on my own!_ ” Samantha, who plays Eponine, began to sing. George was surprised to find that she actually had a pleasant voice, despite being invisible to just about everyone. Talk about getting in character. “ _One more day with him not caring!_ ”

In a strange turn of events, George realized he was a real life Eponine and Aaron was a real life Marius. Only Aaron was way cooler than Marius. He actually thought with his upstairs brain.

All of a sudden, and without warning, Aaron broke out of his meditation, knocked Hugh off the chair, and took his place, singing triumphantly, “ _ONE MORE DAY BEFORE THE STOOOOORM!_ ”

Eddie stood next to Aaron and since the chair wasn’t really all that large, they were up close and personal. George lamented the fact his character didn’t have shit for lines in this song.

“ _Shall I follow where she goes?_ ” Yes, Marius, go.

“ _At the barricades of freedom!_ ”

George wanted to ask why this was happening but couldn’t speak as the intoxication of Aaron’s voice washed over him in a sea of sunlight and tranquility.

“ _Will you take your place with me?_ ” Aaron finished dramatically. George looked up to see Aaron staring directly at him, holding out his hand. Holy shit. _Calm down, George my man, keep it cool, don’t look too eager, don’t freak him out._

George jumped onto the chair, pushing Eddie out of the way. Eddie fell and loudly hit his head on the table.

“Ow, Jesus Christ, George—” but he couldn’t be heard over the sound of a million extras suddenly singing outside the window. Amanda ran over and opened it.

“ _The time is now! The day is here!_ ”

George didn’t even have time to wonder what the French government would think about these rabble-rousers singing in the middle of the street, as he sang loud and proud next to Aaron.

“ _One day moore!_ ”

As Hugh was belting it out, Russell Crowe began to harmonize, playing his dirt bag character Javert. Now that George knew what the French police were capable of, he had even less sympathy for Javert.

Even Helena got involved, although her husband was absent. Her stage husband, that is.

“ _One day to a new beginning! Raise the flag of freedom high!_ ”

As the crowd outside began singing, George felt Aaron put his hand around George’s waist and pull him in close. All of a sudden George couldn’t breathe, as he felt his body pressed up against Aaron’s. Before George could even process what was happening, Aaron put his other hand on the back of George’s head and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

“ _Every man will be a king!_ ”

George and Aaron finally broke apart and stared longingly into each other’s eyes.

“What was that?” George asked. He had to know. He had to know what Aaron was feeling. Was this real? Was this like the love Eponine had for Marius, or more like Marius and his throbbing dick?

Before Aaron could answer, Hugh Jackman suddenly shouted,

“Let’s storm the castle!”

“What?” George asked, flustered.

“We’re breaking Tom out of prison and getting this revolution started!”

Aaron jumped down from the chair, grabbing George’s hand and pulling him down alongside him. They were bustled out by the rest of the cast, meeting up with the mob in the streets. All together, the gang began walking to the jailhouse, which was conveniently within walking distance. All the while singing,

“ _There’s a new world for the winning,_  
 _There’s a new world to be won,_  
 _Do you hear the people sing?_ ”

As the mob passed by, the people of Paris stopped what they were doing to gawk. They were either thinking “What a brave group of revolutionaries” or “I fucking hate tourists”, it was hard to tell. Either way, George couldn’t bring himself to worry. Aaron had kissed him. And was currently holding his hand. This had to be a dream.

Just as they were walking up the steps of the jailhouse, Hugh, Russell, Samantha, Helena, Eddie, Amanda, and Aaron began their epic ending harmonization.

“I wish they were singing in French so I’d know what was going on,” a passerby commented. In English.

“ _TOMORROW WE’LL DISCOVER WHAT OUR GOD IN HEAVEN HAS IN STORE,_  
 _ONE MORE DAWN, ONE MORE DAY,_  
 _ONE_  
 _DAY_  
 _MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE!_ ”

They finished just as the captain of the police stormed out of the building, looking livid. Actually, he looked quite a bit like Javert.

“What is the meaning of this?” he said in French.

“Allow me,” Aaron said, letting go of George’s hand in order to speak with the French officer. George felt a small pang of regret but also incredible pride for how amazing Aaron was.

“Listen sir,” Aaron said in French, “there has been a serious misunderstanding here. Tom is an artist. He’s making a film to honor French history. This is a story about love. About passion. About adventure and redemption and loss. And yes, even about Marius’s throbbing dick.”

George had no idea what Aaron was saying as he didn’t understand French but he was curious as to what made the officer suddenly choke on his own spit.

“We only ask,” Aaron continued, “that you free him and let us continue with our work.”

There was a dramatic pause as the police officer seemed to consider Aaron’s words.

“Listen, kid,” the police officer said, “that would be all well and good. But the charge against Tom isn’t disturbing the public peace. It’s murder.”

Aaron gasped. “Murder? Who is Tom meant to have killed?”

“In 2009, Tom Hooper was accused of murdering a man named Roderick Tveit in cold blood.”

“Roderick Tveit? Impossible! That’s my uncle!”

“And how did your uncle die?”

“Well, murder in cold blood, but…it couldn’t possibly be…”

“Son, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but Tom killed your uncle. All the evidence points to it.”

“What evidence? Why are the French police investigating a murder that happened in New York City?” Aaron was becoming more and more frantic. George wanted desperately to go up there and offer some support, but seeing as he had no idea what was going down, he didn’t want to accidentally make matters worse. He guessed that the Les Mis team wasn’t exactly on best terms with the government right now. Once again, tragic irony.

The officer and Aaron continued talking for a few more minutes before Aaron returned to the group.

“Let’s go back, guys,” Aaron said sullenly, “they’re not letting him out.”

The gang walked back slowly, occasionally a few people breaking off to go into the nearest taverns where they were met with glares of disdain. George tried to keep up with Aaron but he was walking quickly ahead of the group, obviously wanting to be alone.

“What’s going on, you think?” George asked Eddie, who was walking near him.

“Well, I only heard a few words,” Eddie explained, “but from what I understood, Tom Hooper isn’t really who he says he is. He’s actually French and came to America to visit. It was just supposed to be a quick visit to New York City until he made the mistake of seeing the Broadway show, _Next to Normal_.” Eddie was explaining in a hushed whisper so the others in the crowd would not overhear. All things considered, George guessed that Eddie’s comprehension of the French language was better than he gave himself credit for.

Eddie continued, “Tom fell in love with the play, and decided he had to own it no matter what. As I’m sure you’ve realized, being an avid Aaron Tveit fan boy—”

“I’m not a fan boy!” George interrupted, scandalized.

“Excuse me, I’m talking. Anyway, as I’m sure you’ve realized, the only copy available is a shitty cell phone version. However, what a lot of people don’t know is that another copy was made that night.” Eddie spoke in a low, ominous voice as though he were sharing important state secrets.

“Aaron’s uncle, Roderick, made a copy with professional video equipment. A single copy. That night his body turned up in the river, and the tape was never found.”

By the time Eddie had finished his story, they had arrived at the hotel. They all went to their respective rooms for the night without so much as a goodbye. George couldn’t believe how quickly his day had gone from shitty to amazing then back to shitty again. He closed his eyes and hoped to dream of Aaron kissing him once more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Day Five**

The next morning was red, the blood of angry men. Only George felt more depressed than angry, really. In fact, he felt incredibly hungover despite the fact that he couldn’t remember drinking anything last night. He could still feel the touch of Aaron’s lips on his, and felt an insatiable urge to burst out into _A Heart Full of Love_ , which George had previously believed was the dumbest song in the whole musical.

“ _A heart full of love,_ ” George began to sing, his voice cracking awkwardly because he had just woken up and failed to do any voice exercises, “ _A heart full of song…_ ”

He got up and began pacing around the room, slowly getting dressed, and trying to think of something he could say to Aaron in order to make him feel better about the fact that the director of _Les Misérables_ had killed his uncle in order to get his hands on a recording of a Broadway show.  

All the while singing, “ _I’M DOING EVERYTHING WRONG! OH GOD, FOR SHAME!_ ”

All of a sudden there was a frantic knocking on his door, causing George to jump sixteen feet into the air and quickly think of any and all excuses he could have for dramatically singing one of Marius’s songs.

Ugh, Marius.

“Hey, dude, open the door,” it was Eddie’s voice, and he seemed to be laughing.

George reluctantly opened the door, clearly sulking. Aaron was standing next to Eddie, and so he quickly recovered himself and tried to look less like a love struck teenager.

“Nice singing,” Eddie said, trying and failing to hold back laughter. He and Aaron both walked into the room without waiting to be invited in.

George noticed that Aaron held a tape in his hand.

“I needed to know for sure that what the police officer said was true,” Aaron began, looking directly at George. George noticed he had a very Mariusesque derp expression on his face, and quickly tried to look serious and composed.

Aaron continued, “So this morning Eddie and I broke into Tom’s room and I found this,” he held up the tape, “it’s a professionally recorded copy of _Next to Normal_. According to legend, this disappeared in the river the night my uncle was murdered. And yet here it is.”

Aaron paused for a moment before smashing the tape angrily on the floor, causing George and Eddie and jump and glance nervously at each other.

“I can’t believe I trusted that scumbag! I can’t believe I tried to get him out of prison!” Aaron looked distraught.

“We’ve decided,” Eddie said, “that we want to try and continue the musical. The stories of Marius and Enjolras shouldn’t be cut short just because our director is a murdering scuzz.”

“And Grantaire,” George added, bitter that Eddie and Aaron seemed to have spent the entire morning together, talking and plotting and breaking and entering.

“Yeah, whatever,” Eddie said, “so today we’re going to write the threesome scene. We’re going to film it. The rest of the cast already agreed.”

“To be in the threesome scene?” George asked, without thinking.

“Do you know what a threesome is?” Eddie said, rudely, “No, they agreed to help us film the rest of the movie.”

“I happen to have some experience in directing,” Aaron spoke up, once again assuming his confident disposition, “so I offered to take Tom’s place. It only seems right.”

“Sure,” George said, trying not to blush at how cute Aaron was when he was talking passionately about the arts. Suddenly he remembered Eddie calling him an Aaron Tveit fan girl last night and brought his mega-what smile down to a medium, casual, _sure-Aaron-whatever_ smile.

“Good,” said Eddie, “let’s get writing.”

Eddie whipped out a laptop and opened MS word. He chose to sit on the only chair in the room, which meant that George and Aaron had to sit together on the bed. George tried not to notice how his and Aaron’s legs were touching as they sat down, but let’s face it, not noticing was impossible. Or, as the French would say, impossible. Only with a French accent.

“So this takes place right after ‘Do You Hear the People Sing’,” Eddie said, more to himself, typing “Menage a Trois” into the document.

Suddenly, George wished he understood French.

“It means threesome,” Aaron explained, once again gracing George with his gaze. George tried not to blush and failed.

“I think we should start with a line from Marius,” Eddie began, “ _Enjolras, I can’t stop thinking about Cosette._ ”

“Wait a minute,” Aaron interrupted, “this is a musical. We should make it a song.”

“Good idea,” Eddie agreed. George was growing more and more resentful over this camaraderie between Eddie and Aaron and decided he needed to try and prove himself.

“It can start like this,” George said, and began to sing,

“ _One, two three,_  
 _Not only you and me,_  
 _Got one-eighty-degrees,_  
 _And I’m caught in between_.”

“Uh,” Aaron said, speechless for the first time in his life, “who is singing that exactly?”

“I was thinking – Enjolras,” George explained, blushing furiously, “because he’s, you know, the leader.”

There was an extended pause where George considered all the ways Aaron could tell him that his song was stupid and that they needed to find another actor to play Grantaire when Aaron spoke,

“Okay, I like it.”

“Me too,” Eddie agreed, he had his favorite book open next to him. George assumed it was for reference, “so Enjolras begins singing. He’s obviously talking to Grantaire, because they don’t know yet that Marius would be willing to join the threesome, because of Cosette.”

“Yeah, I agree,” George said.

“No kidding,” Eddie commented, clearly still of the belief that George was a fervent Aaron Tveit fan boy, “so Marius needs to announce that he’ll be interested. As Grantaire and Enjolras are undressing each other, Marius enters the room singing,

 _One, two three,_  
 _Grantaire, Enjolras, Marius,_  
 _Gettin’ down with 3P,_  
 _Everybody loves countin’_.”

“Enjolras and Grantaire look at Marius, stunned,” Aaron picks up, talking loudly and waving his hands excitedly, “Enjolras asks, ‘ _Marius, are you sure?_ ’ Marius just nods. ‘ _Throbbing dick_ ,’ he explains.”

“I don’t really think we can say ‘throbbing dick’ in a classy French musical,” Eddie said.

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Aaron agreed, “so Enjolras begins singing,

 _Aaaaaaare you in?_  
 _Livin’ in sin is the new thing, yeah,_  
 _Are you in_?”

“And then,” George added, feeding off of the incredible amount of testosterone in the room, “Grantaire and Enjolras grab Marius and the three of them begin seductively groping one another, with Enjolras in the middle.”

“But Enjolras, even though he’s in the center,” Aaron said, “is still in charge. Because he’s the leader.”

“Right,” said George, getting incredibly turned on by this discussion.

“Then Marius says—” Eddie began.

“Hey,” George interrupted, “I don’t have any lines yet.”

“You don’t have any lines in _One Day More_ either,” Eddie countered.

“Yeah, but—”

“I agree with George, Grantaire should have some lines for once,” Aaron said.

George didn’t know who was more shocked – him or Eddie. After all, it was no secret that Aaron wasn’t exactly a fan of Enjolras’s drunken friend.

“Er, uh, thanks,” George said, “so by now they’re at least mostly naked, and Grantaire bursts out, uh, bursts out _in song_ ,

 _Three is the charm,_  
 _Two is not the same,_  
 _I don’t see the harm,_  
 _So are you game_?”

“And then,” Eddie continues, “Marius responds,

 _Let’s make a team,  
Make ‘em say my name – _ (and then you guys can all scream ‘Marius!’) –”

“Yeah, we’re not doing that,” Aaron said, rolling his eyes.

Eddie resumed singing,

“ _Lovin’ the extreme,  
So are you game?_ ”

The rest of the afternoon went on like this. Eddie, Aaron, and George passionately wrote the rest of the threesome scene, keeping it tasteful but still really hot.

To celebrate, the three of them went out for drinks and, as they returned to the hotel for the night, Aaron kissed George goodbye and said his threesome song was amazing.

George waited until the door was safely shut before swooning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lyrics from '3' by britney spears


	6. Chapter 6

**Day Six**

Performing the newest addition to Les Mis for the rest of the cast went over surprisingly well.

“I think it’s fucking awesome,” said Helena, in her usual profane manner.

“Well, I’m glad you all approve,” Aaron said, “I’m sure Victor Hugo is giving us his blessing from Heaven.”

Hugh laughed, “Either that or rolling in his grave.”

“Do you really think that’s appropriate to joke about, considering your character dies?” George said, surprising himself with how defensive he was getting over his threesome song.

“Uhm, everyone’s character dies,” Amanda said, politely.

“Mine doesn’t,” Eddie said, “neither does yours.”

“Good point,” Amanda agreed.

“Okay, anyway,” Aaron said, trying to get everyone’s attention, “as you were all made aware, I’m the new director now and I’m going to do my best to bring this musical to life. Today, we’re going to split into divisions. As you know, filming was scheduled to be finished today and so all of our VISAs expire tomorrow. Therefore, we need to get as much done as possible today.”

George had totally forgotten about the VISAs expiring. Suddenly he was way more concerned about what would happen when he returned to England and Aaron returned to America than filming any threesome scene.

After Aaron was done splitting the groups up, he turned to Eddie and George, “the three of us are going to film the threesome scene now. Unfortunately there wasn’t time to hire anyone more suited to directing tasteful sex scenes so, Eddie, I’m relying on you and your book.”

“Sure,” Eddie said, looking nervous. George wondered if he’d ever used the words _tasteful_ and _sex scene_ together before.

The three of them wandered onto the newest addition of the set. It was made up to look like a bedroom that would typically be seen above a pub.

“Uh,” George said, “isn’t this the room where, you know, Enjolras and Grantaire die together?”

“Yeah it is,” Aaron said.

“You don’t think that’s a little…morbid?” George questioned.

Before Aaron could respond, Helena entered the room carrying a mysterious bag.

“Do you guys need some courtesy cups or something?” she asked.

“Some what?” Aaron asked.

“You know, in case one of you gets a boner while shooting the scene,” she explained, with zero tact.

“Helena, please,” Aaron said, “we’re all professionals here. We won’t be needing those.”

George wasn’t so sure. After Helena left, and Eddie and Aaron began rearranging the set to look realistic, George suddenly felt pathetically unprepared. He had the feeling that this was going to be anything but the romantic, passionate love scene that he had pictured in his head. Already a group of strangers were piling into the room with cameras and lights. This was going to be a disaster. But it’s not as though he could suddenly back out. After all, it had been his idea. He wrote the song.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Aaron, who grabbed onto his hand.

“Are you nervous?” he asked.

Jesus Christ, this man was a seductress.

“Uh, no, I mean, maybe a little,” George stammered.

“Don’t be,” Aaron said, and he touched his forehead to George’s.

“Okay, you two,” Eddie said laughing, “we’re not shooting yet!”

Finally, everything was set up. They were ready to begin filming.

Eddie exited the room, leaving just Aaron and George, and a bunch of film crew.

George knew the only way he was going to get through this convincingly was to completely immerse himself in the character of Grantaire.

Grantaire was a student devoted not so much to the revolution as he was to Enjolras. Enjolras represented the light in the darkness of Grantaire’s life. Sometimes he would drink himself into oblivion in order to forget the corruption and pain of the world, and sometimes to forget just how enamored he was with his best friend. Grantaire would see this moment as a chance to unite with Enjolras, making their connection physical, feeling the affection and ecstasy of each other before their unavoidable and untimely deaths.

George looked up and he longer saw Aaron, he saw Enjolras. He pulled him in for a deep, passionate kiss.

Then, like a true cockblock, Eddie, as Marius, came running in, declaring his wishes to be a part of the threesome.

The rest of the scene went on without conflict. George, Aaron, and Eddie were completely in character and felt the passion and love of Grantaire, Enjolras, and Marius run through their veins.

When the scene was over, the three of them just blushed and laughed a little and went out to buy a bottle of tequila.

Aaron and George returned later that day to film Grantaire and Enjolras’s death scene, and add the finishing touches to the rest of the film. George and Aaron held hands on their walk back to the hotel.

“You were pretty amazing today,” George said.

“You too,” Aaron said, pulling George in for another kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**Day Seven**

Tom woke up grudgingly to his fifth day in prison. The guards had been by a few days ago with an English translator to inform him that a renegade mob of tourists dressed as French revolutionaries had been by to try and spring him loose. Unfortunately, the guard explained, after the police chief had informed the mob of Tom’s charges, they seemed less motivated about hosting a miraculous escape.

Tom knew that Aaron probably hated him now. After all, Tom had killed Aaron’s uncle in order to get his hands on _Next to Normal_. It wasn’t really his fault though, Tom assured himself. After all, he wasn’t the one who had decided not to release a formal DVD copy. Tom loved _Next to Normal_ more than anything, and he admired Aaron’s amazing skill. How was he supposed to live the rest of his life watching a recording from a cell phone camera?

Since Tom wasn’t a high-security prisoner, he was occasionally allowed to go into the recreation room where he could interact with other prisoners and watch television. Tom was led there by a guard and sat on the couch, lamenting his life, his decisions, and his future.

All of a sudden, he heard a familiar voice.

“ _I’m happy to inform everyone that the film production of Les Misérables is still on and will be released in theatres on its set date of December 25 th, 2012._”

Oh my god, it was Aaron. He was on the television. He had continued the film.

Aaron looked positively stunning on the screen, complimented by the sunlight turning his hair a fiery gold. Behind him were a few other cast members, looking proud of their leader. Especially that hot chocolate kid, who looked like he was about ready to jump Aaron and have his way.

“ _I would just like to say…Tom Hooper, if you’re watching,_ ” Tom held his breath as Aaron spoke, a few guards gathered by the television, seeming surprised that the hot guy on the screen was talking about one of their prisoners,

“ _If you’re watching, you spineless prick, I just want you to know that I did everything I could to save this film. You’re a murderer and I will never forgive you. In the words of my character, Enjolras, when the barricade fell, God picked up the pieces. I’m a martyr now, bitch – I’m basically Jesus._ ”

Aaron finished dramatically while Tom tried to remember when on earth Enjolras would have occasion to say such a line. The guard turned off the television, apparently not impressed with Aaron’s sacrilegious profanity.

Tom looked down at his hands, feeling incredibly sorry for the way things had turned out with Les Mis and Aaron. No matter what, he would now live his life trying to redeem his wrong doings and become a better person.

Meanwhile, Aaron, George, Eddie, and the rest of the cast and crew who had been present at the press conference, returned to the hotel feeling vindicated and accomplished.

“That was a kick ass speech,” Eddie said, “an excellent way to end our time together in France.”

George really didn’t want to think about how this might be the last time he would see Aaron for a while, and so he quietly excused himself from the group.

He had a flight back to England the next day and hadn’t even begun packing, so he quietly and emotionlessly began putting away his clothes and the few possessions he’d acquired while in Paris.

He didn’t know what he could possibly say to Aaron to thank him for the wonderful time he’d had in France. He didn’t know what would be appropriate, or what would be too much.

A knock on the door broke him out of his reverie.

“Hey, it’s me,” it was Aaron’s voice. Oh my god, he was so precious, how was George supposed to live without him?

George opened the door, trying his best to look as though he wasn’t sulking around the room lamenting the loss of the man who could have potentially become the love of his life.

“Hi, Aaron,” George said, moving aside to let Aaron in.

They stood for a moment in silence, neither really knowing what to say, when George finally spoke,

“So…where are you off to after this?”

“Florida,” said Aaron, “I’m filming a show called _Graceland_.”

“Oh, that sounds interes—” George was interrupted by the sound of his cell phone ringing. Jesus, now of all times? He looked at the caller ID, hoping it was someone he could ignore. To his surprise, it was his agent. “Uh, sorry, Aaron, I should get this…”

George answered the phone, “Yes, hello?”

“Hi, George. It’s your agent.”

“Yeah I know, what do you want?”

“Don’t get smart with me. I just got a call from Michael Hirst.”

“Who?”

“Oh my god, why do I even bother with you! The guy who’s doing the show _Vikings_! You know the one that you auditioned for before you went off to Paris? Anyway, he called to let me know that you got the part of Athelstan.”

“Oh my god!” George exclaimed, “I’m going to be a Viking?”

“Close,” his agent explained, “you’re going to be a Christian monk.”

“Oh…” George said, “I guess I should reschedule my trip back to England, then.”

“You’re damn right you should. They start filming in Canada in a week. So get your ass there. Oh, and congratulations.” With that, his agent hung up.

“Sounds like good news,” Aaron said, smiling. George almost forgot what exactly he’d talked about on the phone, feeling blinded by Aaron’s radiant smile.

“Uh, yeah,” George said, “looks like I’m going to be in a show called _Vikings_. I just have to change my flight from England to Canada…”

“Canada, huh? I guess we’re going to be neighbors then,” Aaron commented. George wasn’t exactly sure he’d call Canada and Florida neighbors, but they were a heck of a lot closer together than Florida and England.

George smiled, “I guess so.”

“Maybe we can visit each other sometime, you know, when we have a break,” Aaron said, moving closer to George, and grabbing his hand.

“Maybe we can,” said George, trying not to burst with excitement, “I mean, I think I can manage to fit you in.”

Aaron laughed, putting his arm around George’s waist and pulling him in. The two of them kissed passionately, holding each other close.

They were Enjolras and Grantaire, destined to fall in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjolras's "lines" from 'Epic Rap Battles of Historical Fiction: Enjolras vs. Javert'


End file.
